Pretty U Special Taeyong Birthday
by kencall rise
Summary: Taeyong uring - uringan mencari yuta, sedangkan yuta sendiri diculik oleh taeil dan diubah menjadi gadis cantik (gimana ceritanya?) [Yutae] NCT Fanfiction warning : Rated M dikit :3


**Main cast : Taeyong Lee , Yuta Nakamoto and NCT's member rated : t nyerempet m :v happy read :v** \- I promise to myself while drinking a glass of water in the morning Beautiful words like the lines in the movie *-* pagi yang indah seindah senyuman namja jepang bermarga nakamoto yang kita ketahui adalah yuta grup NCT, hell yuta tersenyum begitu melihat tanaman bunga yang sudah berbunga, ia senang sekali melihat perkembangan 'anaknya' err taeil yang kebetulan lewat ikut menatap yuta yang sibuk mengagumi bunga - bunga mawar berwarna pink biru tersebut " yuta " panggil taeil, merasa terpanggil yuta pun menoleh " ya hyung? " tanggapnya, taeil menatapnya " yuta kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang? " tanya taeil, yuta berusaha mengingat - ingat. ketika sudah berhasil mengingat ia tersentak dengan mulut terbuka " omo! taeyong ultah kan ? " tanya yuta meminta kepastian, taeil mengangguk. sementara yuta bingung sendiri harus memberi hadiah apa pada kekasihnya " hyuung eotteokhae aku bingung harus membeli hadiah untuk taeyong " yuta mau merengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon, taeil terkekeh pelan " mau hyung kasih tau hadiah yang cocok untuk taeyong? " tanya taeil, yuta mengangguk tanpa melihat sebuah smirk di wajah hyung pirangnya tersebut " kajja ikut hyung " jawab taeil seraya menarik tangan yuta -OoOo- taeyong mengusap helaian rambutnya yang basah, ia baru saja mandi. dilihatnya sebelah ranjangnya kosong. yuta biasanya akan menatap tanaman bunga yang mereka berdua rawat di halaman belakang, selesai mengeringkan rambutnya. taeyong berjalan menuju taman belakang dan berpapasan dengan kun yang baru bangun " pagi kun " ucap taeyong " pagi juga hyung " balasnya taeyong segera melangkah ke taman, namun tak ada tanda - tanda kehadiran yuta disana. taeyong segera bertanya pada kun, kali saja namja china itu berpapasan dengan kekasihnya " kun apa kau melihat yuta? " tanya taeyong, kun menggeleng " nggak tuh " jawabnya , taeyong pun segera berlalu mencari kehadiran sang kekasih tiba - tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan yang masuk fr : sicheng yg manis gege, awasi taeyong hyung. jangan biarkan dia menemukan yuta hyung , aku akan kembali nanti malam bersama taeil , doyoung, dan ten. hati" gege fighting :* kun merutuk sebal, sebenarnya ia ingin berduaan bersama kekasihnya. tapi apa daya, ia juga tak ingin kena omel hyung paling tua di nct tsb tiba - tiba saja kun tersadar kalau taeyong sudah menghilang entah kemana, buru - buru ia berlari meninggalkan dapur " taeyong hyung tunggu! " *-* yuta menatap wajahnya yang kini terlihat asing dimatanya, bagaimana tidak matanya yang dihiasi eyeliner, alisnya yang menjadi tipis, bulu matanya menjadi lentik, serta tambahan blush on dan make up yang natural tak lupa bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick berwarna pink muda menambah kecantikannya :v " aigoo uri yuta neomu yeppeo " bangga ten seraya menyatukan kedua tangannya ala fangirl, taeil doyoung dan winwin juga ikut memuji hasil mereka bekerja keras keliling toko hari ini, yuta nampak cantik dengan balutan dress berwarna putih bertali dan sepasang heels menghiasi kaki jenjangnya " aku yakin taeyong hyung pasti menyukainya " ujar doyoung, winwin mengangguk " eomma kau terlihat cantik " puji winwin pada yuta, sementara yuta menutup wajahnya. jujur saja ia malu, mau ditaruh dimana wajah manisnya melihat ia didandani seperti wanita " kalau bukan untuk taeyong aku tak mau berdandan seperti ini " sesal yuta *-* taeyong menatap layar tv dengan bosan ditemani kun, jaehyun, hansol johnny serta mini rookies yang sudah debut. hello, jujur saja seharian ini ia dibuat uring-uringan oleh kekasih manisnya cklekk pintu dorm terbuka dan nampaklah taeil beserta ten doyoung dan winwin " saengil chukkae " ucap ten heboh seraya tersenyum lebar membawa tart berwarna coklat dan menyalakan api pada lilinnya. taeyong sibuk menatap ten, tanpa tau jika taeil doyoung dan winwin sibuk membawa yuta versi cantik ke dalam kamarnya diikuti kode yang menyuruh agar johnnu dkk mengerumuni taeyong mereka lalu bernyanyi bersama menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk taeyong dan taeyong pun meniup lilin nya *-* yuta sibuk menata rambut nya yang disambungkan, rambut coklatnya kini terlihat panjang dengan ikal - ikal lucu di setiap sisinya " yuta semangat! " ujar taeil sebelum meninggalkannya sendiri di kamarnya doyoung dan winwin mengepalkan tangannya, ikut menyemangati. yuta tersenyun ***-*** taeyong menenteng kado yang member berikan khusus untuk dirinya, ke kamar kado besar yang katanya mereka patungan membayarnya ' dasar irit-' pikirnya btw ia baru saja akan memakai jaket kesayangannya untuk mencari yuta , ketika baru saja menyimpan hadiah ulang tahunnya baru saja, sebelum ia menemukan mahluk cantik bergaun putih dan memakai flower crown di atas kepalanya yang taeyong lihat seperti bidadari di hadapannya gadis, ralat namja manis itu pun menoleh ketika pintu kamar berderit matanya yang polos bertemu dengan iris hazel taeyong " taeyong-ah.."

taeyong membuka mulutnya perlahan " y-yuta? " seru taeyong, yuta menunduk memainkan ujung gaunnya. ya iyalah yuta juga lelaki tulen, yang biasanya memakai celana bukan gaun " jadi kemana kau seharian ini? " tanya taeyong seraya mendekat ke arah yuta, yuta mundur ke belakang saat taeyong maju mendekatinya . terus begitu sampai dinding menyentuh punggungnya, " aku ikut taeil hyung tae, mereka mendandaniku seperti ini. mereka bilang kau akan senang jika aku seperti ini " jawab yuta dengan wajah nya yang kini memerah taeyong menyumpahi hyungnya tersebut, namun di lain sisi ia bersyukur " tanpa kau berdandan seperti ini pun kau sudah cantik " ujar taeyong seraya memainkan rambut panjang milik yuta, yuta mengangguk. ia enggan berbicara, karna jantungnya sibuk olahraga dikatai demikian " well karena ini 'hadiahku' boleh aku 'membuka nya?' " tanpa fikir panjang yuta mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban taeyong tanpa tau bahaya yang sebentar lagi akan menimpanya. taeyong tersenyum miring mendengarnya **-** " ahnn taehh " yuta mendesah saat taeyong menyodok holenya, ia tak menyangka bahwa membuka hadiah itu adalah menelanjanginya err " shh " sementara taeyong sibuk mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menghentakkan badannya, menghentakkan benda dalam tubuhnya. mencari pelepasan, karena yuta sudah 3 kali sampai pada puncaknya " there'ahh " yuta masih mendesah, walau perut dan badannya dipenuhi sperma miliknya. taeyong menggeram saat miliknya kini di hisap sangat kuat oleh milik kekasihnya " taeyonghhh " " yuta ahh " suara desahan mereka bersahutan mengakhiri kegiatan pelepasan mereka. yuta merasakan hole nya menghangat, taeyong mengeluarkannya di dalam taeyong berguling ke sisi kanannya tanpa melepas 'ikatan dibawah' " gomawo yuta, ini hadiah terindah darimu " ucap taeyong lalu memeluk yuta erat " ne, " jawab yuta yang kini memejamkan matanya karna lelah, taeyong tersenyum lalu ikut menyusul kekasihnya **°\ Fin


End file.
